Percy Jackson and Autumn's Pillar
by SpiritOfFire88L
Summary: A new prophecy has been issued, and Nyx threatens Olympus. A universe away, A UNSC task group uses a Forerunner device to go back in time to stop the Human-Covenant War. The device fails, in a way and sends the crews of Pillar of Autumn II, Forward Unto Dawn II, and In Amber Clad II to a universe of deities. What will happen next? Read to find out. NOTE: Re-write coming.
1. Of Gods and a Demon

Percy

We were all having fun around the campfire at Camp Half-Blood, when Rachel suddenly stiffened, and green smoke spewed forth. I knew that sign, the Oracle was about to speak a prophecy. I just prayed it didn't involve me. Then the Oracle spoke,

 _"Autumn's Pillar, Clad in Amber_

 _Moves Forward Unto Dawn._

 _They shall save Olympus,_

 _From Night's merciless grip_

 _And remove the eye's Mist."_

Well, at least it didn't call for heroes. Unfortunately, it also said Olympus will need saving. I said, "Well, schist."

My girlfriend Annabeth spoke up, "We need to decode the prophecy before we act prematurely."

Then Malcom, a son of Athena, said, "Night could refer to the Primordial Nyx."

"We met her in _that place_." I said, a shiver running up my spine.

"Eye's Mist might be The Mist" an Athena camper said.

"So, onto the first two lines, this pillar of autumn will be clad in amber, and moves forward until or to dawn." Annabeth said.

"I say Peter here should be sent to look for this pillar." Mr. D, or Dionysus, said.

I said, "Of course sir." I proceeded to go to my cabin to try to get sleep.

Lane

"This is Captain Lane Dagamee of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn II, I know some of you don't like me because of the war, but A. I am only half Sangheili, and I am more in touch with my human side, and B. The War won't happen because we will succeed in preparing humanity for the war. Now for a quote from the Hero Sgt. Avery Junior Johnson about the _High Prophet_ Regret, "Dear, Humanity, we regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to Earth, and we most definably regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy ass fleet!" Now, activate the Forerunner Device." I said, out of breath. Then the world was black.

2 hours later

"Get up, we already have Grif, we don't need another lazy bum." Epsilon, or Church, the shipboard A.I. from ONI Project Freelancer.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have good manners." I asked him.

"No." he replied.

I said "good, 'cause they suck."

He fired back "Fuck you!"

"Church, run a scan to make sure we are in the right time and place." I said to cut off the argument.

"Scanning, complete. This is odd, we are above Earth, but there are anomalies. Like kids with one DNA helix instead of two with higher than average power stores and a type of bronze with an unknown element in it that isn't on Earth. I also detect an invisible city over New York." Church said, very confused.

"Dare, you know anything about this city?" I asked our ONI officer overseeing the mission.

"No, and Osman gave me everything from the time period she had." Dare said, pissed that she doesn't know something.

"Oh, by the way, your love life is screwed up in like, eight different ways." Church said.

"If mine is screwed because I love a Forerunner A.I, yours is fucked up worse because you love a dead person/ghost/Freelancer/AI, so don't you dare say anything about me loving Diana being bad. You aren't in a position to criticize." I said angrily.

"Aww, how sweet of you to defend me. You really are a charmer." Diana, formerly 952 Lasting Promise, said sweetly. She is by all technicalities rampant, but the circumstances of her creation, which even she doesn't know, when she went rampant from lack of companions, she only lost her emotion and protocol restrictors. I've been working on a present for her in a non-networked room.

"I say we take 3 Owl dropships in standard V.I.P. formation with me, the other captains, Diana, 117, and two squads of ODSTs." I said.

"How am I coming?" she asked.

"I made a robotic body in the non-networked room." I replied.

"That's nice of you Lane." She said.

"Caboose said he wants ice cream or he'll become angry, sorry." Church said, only just now recovering from my earlier remarks.

"Okay, we'll get some in New York, so we don't overflow the infirmary." I said.

30 minutes later, within thunderstorm over NYC

This is Pillar of Autumn Control to Owls 410, 411, and 412, you are clear to launch once cloaked. Be careful of the storm, good luck. came over coms. "We are clear, prepare for a bumpy ride, the storm is rough, and sprung up out of nowhere." The pilot yelled to us as the harnesses lowered over us. Bumpy, was an understatement. But we survived and didn't lose our lunch. We passed through an invisible barrier and all the turbulence stopped. And we could see the city, it had a very ancient Greek design.

We landed in a courtyard with a fountain and looked for an obvious governmental building of some sort. We saw it at the top of a mountain, styled like the Parthenon in Greece. The ODSTs formed a circle with Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 at the front, and the captains, Diana, and I in the center. We walked in on a council of 25-foot human-like figures listening to a 17-year-old boy. The Geiger counter went crazy, and then everyone turned to us.

One ODST muttered "Oh, shit."

Percy

I was explaining the prophecy nicknamed _Autumn's Prophecy_ , to the Olympian Council. Zeus as usual was burying his head in the sand, and everyone else was in various states of shock and disbelief. Then suddenly the doors opened, and I saw 15 figures. Ten had grey armor and deep blue visors, three looked like captains of ships, one was a beautiful woman (don't tell Annabeth) that seemed somewhat stiff, like a robot, and a 7'2" giant in green armor with a golden visor was at the front. I think I heard someone say shit.

"Who dares interrupt our council session!" Zeus thundered.

The center captain looking one spoke up, and I noticed an extra joint in his leg, and mandibles, "I am Lane Dagamee, Captain of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn II, by extension leader of the mission at hand, the giant soldier is MCPO Sierra-117, the others are Captain Margret Jenam of the UNSC In Amber Clad, Captain Dan Forge of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, The lovely lady is my wife, Diana, 100,000 year old Forerunner Artificial Intelligence, and the soldiers are Orbital Drop Shock Troopers." He said proudly.

 **A/N Hello, this is my first story on the site, but constructive criticism is welcomed, Review to possibly get a new chapter soon. This is SpiritOfFire88L, signing off.**


	2. I'm a POG

Previously on PJAP

 _"_ _Who dares interrupt our council session!" Zeus thundered._

 _The center captain looking one spoke up, and I noticed an extra joint in his leg, and mandibles, "I am Lane Dagamee, Captain of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn II, by extension leader of the mission at hand, the giant soldier is MCPO Sierra-117, the others are Captain Margret Jenam of the UNSC In Amber Clad, Captain Dan Forge of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, The lovely lady is my wife, Diana, 100,000 year old Forerunner Artificial Intelligence, and the soldiers are Orbital Drop Shock Troopers." He said proudly._

Percy

Hades spoke up first, "Well, Zeus, you're the seventh youngest entity in the room now."

The council descended into laughter.

"Excuse me, but who are you? You never introduced yourselves when you started laughing at the person I assume to be your leader." The one called Lane said.

"I am Zeus, God of the Skies." Zeus said, letting his ego out.

"I heard Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, are you kidding?" Hermes asked

"Nope, I kid you not, these lunatics drop from orbit in one-person pods, behind enemy lines no less. They are nicknamed _"_ _Helljumpers"_ because of this." Said Lane.

"Wow, they are lunatics. But, they sound extremely effective." He replied

"They are. They're also chaps who like to blow shit up."

This earned snickers from the ODSTs.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "Artificial intelligence, what does that mean?" I asked Diana.

"It means I'm a living, thinking computer." She replied, saying it like it's the most normal thing in the world. If I was drinking, I would have done a spit take.

However, before I could respond, Athena spoke up. "I bet she can't beat me at thinking."

"Based on your looks, pride and the fact you're on what I believe is the Olympian Council, I'm willing to bet your Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Craft, and War. I will not test you because, were I to tie or beat you, your pride would be wounded, and take it out on me." Diana said, reading her like a book. Athena was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Everyone was silent.

Until my father said, "Well, Athena, you look like you belong in my domain."

And everyone laughed really, really hard.

After that, we continued the introductions, and told them the prophecy, and what we know. They asked that their presence be kept secret, and a storm around the ships at times to shield from radar, infrared, and visual detection. Plus, for some reason, Ice cream.

"How strong is this MAC you talk of?" Zeus asked

"64.53 kilotons, per round, and with the Forerunner reactor, we can fire three shots in a burst, with 1-2 minutes downtime between bursts." Lane said. And with that, I went on a "quest" to the landing sites of the two Strident Class Heavy Frigates, nearly as long as the new destroyers, while the Autumn Class Heavy Cruiser went off to find something at some city in Kenya, called Mombasa I think.

Lane

"So, how are we going to excavate the generator, it took an entire Covenant fleet to clear it, and a month. We need resources, and speed. There's also the fact that we need to evac over 2 million people. We'll also need a keyship." I said.

"I dropped my name on the Forerunner Domain, said I was in need of a keyship at Erde-Tyrene in the asteroid belt. Let's go pick it up, here are the coordinates." Diana said, oddly gleeful.

2 hours later

"Now will you tell me what's next?" I asked.

Diana replied "Yes, now we find an asteroid and toss it toward the generator, with a five-day warning in the form of detection. Simple."

"We don't have a good enough slipspace drive to move an asteroid large enough to clear the generator off." I said, confused.

"Ah, but the keyship does" she said, like it was obvious.

"Okay, let's do this, and pray that this works." I said.

Percy, 5 days later

I was in a motel in the middle of Spruceton, New York, when suddenly the Earth started shaking, I immediately turned on the TV. Yeah, I know demigods and electronics don't mix, but right now I was ready to leave anyways, so I mentally said, 'screw it.' It turned out an asteroid just struck Earth, between the cities of Mombasa and Voi, in Kenya. Shockwaves will imamate the planet for days, and the crater is over 100 kilometers wide. I had a bad feeling this had something to do with our new allies. Nah, they couldn't do that. Right?

A voice behind me spoke up, "You're ready, good. We're heading to Voi."

Maybe I spoke too soon.

Lane, 3 hours later

As the keyship landed and activated the portal, I felt saddened that it was necessary to do all of this. But it is. We must save western civilization from a Greek, Primordial, Goddess. Never thought that I would be in this situation. Anyway, time to stop moping and get ready to kill shit.

I sent a small message to my crew, "All hands, prepare for slipspace jump to Forerunner Installation 00"

Then, we and the other ships went through the portal, disappearing into the swirling blue black vortex.

Percy, Installation 00

The thing is huge! It has a moon in the center! Oceans! I wonder Poseidon's realm includes here as well. It's also shaped like giant, eight-pointed snowflake. I also heard it's the factory and controller for 7 superweapons. Yay. That was sarcasm. Anyway, it appears the ship is moving toward a snow-covered section of the superstation.

They said to head to the bridge for a full briefing. I just don't know how to get there from my current position in the hangar. I had transferred to the Autumn before entering the portal. I looked down, not knowing what else to do. I noticed a colored arrow pointing to a passageway. It had big letters saying 'Bridge'. I decided to follow the helpful arrow to the bridge.

As it turns out, I was about as far from the bridge as can be. And on a kilometer-long ship, that's far. I got assigned with the leadership as the 'Olympus Liaison' Now I'm a POG (Person Other than Grunt). We got onto the Pelican dropships, and sat down. We sat down, and the harnesses secured us. We launched, and right out the hanger, I figured out why the harnesses were down, there is no gravity out here. On the way, I heard about some guy getting a grappling hook stuck to his balls. Ouch. The windows were ingulfed in flames as we entered the atmosphere. We landed safely after the flames died away. Then, the door opened.

 **A/N Hey, It's Spirit, sorry I didn't update, but I recently moved, and the Internet company gave me shit. And, none of the Internet places around allowed FF on their Wi-Fi. So that's my half-assed excuse as to why I didn't update. This chapter has been ready for weeks, but I've been updating this AN every week or so. Also, I'm writing a Star Wars/Halo crossover where the Republic is basically the UNSC. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. BTW, I recently read Greg Bear's War Dogs Trilogy. It is odder than some of the oddest stories on this site at times, but good nonetheless. This Is SpiritOfFire88L, signing off.**


	3. Snow and Flood, What a Combo

Previously on PJAP

 _As it turns out, I was about as far from the bridge as can be. And on a kilometer-long ship, that's far. I got assigned with the leadership as the 'Olympus Liaison' Now I'm a POG (Person Other than Grunt). We got onto the Pelican dropships, and sat down. We sat down, and the harnesses secured us. We launched, and right out the hanger, I figured out why the harnesses were down, there is no gravity out here. On the way, I heard about some guy getting a grappling hook stuck to his balls. Ouch. The windows were ingulfed in flames as we entered the atmosphere. We landed safely after the flames died away. Then, the door opened._

Percy

"Burrr, it's cold." I said.

"Yeah, you better get used to it." One ODST said.

"Because it only gets colder from here." another finished.

"Why didn't anyone warm me?" I asked.

"Hey, kid. shut up. It's bad enough we have to guard your ass, don't make it worse." the ODST who had spoken first griped.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" I said, then promptly fell in a hole that went up to my chest.

"Sure kid, I totally believe you." The one who had spoken second said sarcastically.

"Marines," A deep voice boomed out of the green giant, startling me, "he is a diplomat, and by protocol is to be treated with respect, am I understood."

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison.

One muttered "Jackass."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing sir."

"Good."

I almost pissed my pants, and he was speaking in my defense. I was really cold from my dip in the snow, but I didn't want to say anything to slow the group down. I noticed it begin to snow harder, and the wind picked up. I kept getting colder and colder. But, I kept going even as the snowfall turned into a blizzard.

Then a woman's voice came from 117, "Chief, if we don't stop and start a fire, the Liaison will catch hypothermia."

I said "No, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

And then everything went black.

Lane

"I just got an update from Cortana, the liaison has passed out from hypothermia. Before you ask, we can't get them supplies because of a blizzard." Diana said.

"Damn the Forerunners and their love of inclement weather. No offence." I said.

"None taken, I always did find the practice odd."

"Anything we can do?"

"No, we have another problem, a very dangerous and terror inducing problem."

"Oh shit, what is it?"

"I got a message from a fragment of Mendicant Bias on a broad spectrum pulse, saying the Flood containment facilities have been breached."

"I thought all the flood on the Ark came from High Charity?"

"In our time, yes, but the Flood here may have been killed by us, or killed us and stole our ships to get to the galaxy and at stull on their way to Earth."

"Let's go with option one." I said.

One mustn't be to hasty when combating the Flood. I decided that unless the flood gets within 200 kilometers of the group heading for the shipyards, I won't deploy troops, I won't give it food. If it gets that close, I'll deploy experienced soldiers only. No cannon fodder unless absolutely necessary. And pods only until the flood is gone. No ticket off the Ark. If they get ships, we'll destroy their slipspace engines, then ours, to quarantine the Flood.

If all else fails, we will scuttle the ships. I don't want to make that call, but I will if I have to. The Flood is too dangerous to be taken lightly. And I won't be the commander that unleashes it on an unprepared galaxy.

24 Hours Later

"It's happened." Diana said.

"What has?" I asked confused and worried.

"The Flood has broken through the sentinels and is making a beeline for the group."

"Launch all ODST's, Now!"

Percy

I heard a horrid screech, and at first I thought it was my imagination, but I noticed 117 visibly stiffen.

He yelled, "Everyone up, let's move people!"

And he sounded scared.

 **A/N I'm not dead, and the story isn't either. I know, shocker. I had yet more squabbles with the internet company, and then my computer died, blue screen of death and all work on this chapter gone. But, I got a (older) computer and started from scratch. I think the universe hates my story.**

 **I've had a few reviews, and I'd like to address them publicly.**

 **Review 1.** lieutenant Orion Zete

usually I don't flame people but

damn this fic suck

 **Answer 1. Don't like, don't read. All I have to say on the matter.**

 **Review 2.** Guest

Did you say the MACs have a pay load in Kilotons

 **Answer 2. That is the equivalent power delivered by Kinetic Energy by the fired projectile**

 **Reviews 3. & 4.** edboy4926

3.

Interesting intro

Looking forward to more

4.

Good chapter.

 **Answer to 3. & 4\. Thank you**

 **Review 5.** headreviewer mk2

This is going to be good

 **Answer 5. Once again, thank you.**

 **This is SpiritOfFire88L, signing off.**


End file.
